


the Description

by roro02



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biology, Education, Gay, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Human Biology, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roro02/pseuds/roro02
Kudos: 4





	the Description

the Description

The Description

A  nice and “accurate” guide to gay sex 

# 

#  Introduction

One of the basic properties of life is reproduction, the capacity to generate new individuals, and sex is an aspect of this process. Today, however, reproduction isn’t seen as a priority for survival and thus the intentions for sex have changed too. People seek pleasure above all things and “love” if they can. Sex between two male-bodied people is only a variety of this, no way of reproduction but there’s a lot of pleasure to be found.

##  How pleasure is created 

A common misconception among misinformed people is to “ just stick it in” and that is it. I can assure you this would not be a good idea for several reasons which will be discussed later on. Penetrative sex, however, is one of the many ways to find pleasure because of some secrets that are left in the body. The so-called P-spot is one of those things, it is a bundle of nerves that lay near the anus and can be stimulated by either penetrative sex or a well-aimed finger. This is due to the prostate gland, it has a direct connection and it is reported to produce a stronger, more powerful, and "deeper" orgasm than solely penile stimulation, described by some men as more widespread, intense, and enduring, and allowing for greater feelings of ecstasy than any other orgasm. Penile stimulation’s pleasure is also located in the prostate gland and yet the intensity is far from similar. 

Sex, in general, has a lot of sides, foreplay and aftercare being one of those. Some common sexual behaviours that are considered foreplay are kissing, teasing, sexual touching such as nipple-play, removing clothing, oral sex, certain sexual games, and role-playing or dressing up. It is meant to create sexual arousal and desire for sexual activity and is, as the word implies, something that happens before the actual sex begins. Aftercare is practised after sex and often includes cuddling, kissing and other activities that will bring both participants back to earth again (this is especially important when someone is in  ‘subspace’ ). Important to remember when you’re done is to  clean up right away.

##  The roles and rules 

There are, as you might already know, several different roles for the people involved and some of the main ones have been listed below.

###  Top

A top is usually a person who engages in the penetrative role during sexual activity and may also describe a broader personal identity involving dominance in a romantic or sexual relationship, this, however, is not a requisite element of being a top.

####  Service Top

A service top is often matched with a power-bottom. They often do top, in the sense that they are the ones penetrating their partner, however, this is done while the bottom takes lead. Service tops can be motivated to prioritise their partner’s pleasure above all by following their instructions to take care of them and find ultimate pleasure.

####  Versatile Top

Resembles ‘switch’ in a way, as it is someone who tops most of the time but occasionally likes to switch roles to be a bottom.

####  Power Top

A power top is one noted for their great skill or aggressiveness in topping.

###  Bottom

A bottom is usually the receptive partner during sexual penetration. It may also describe a wider social context of submission within a romantic or sexual relationship, though this element does not apply to all people who prefer to bottom.

####  Power Bottom

Could be describing someone who aggressively enjoys being the receptive partner but is also often matched with a service top. They tend to order around their partner like they are the top and is therefore often called “topping from the bottom”.

####  Versatile Bottom

Like the versatile top, it describes someone who prefers to bottom but who tops occasionally.

####  Oral Bottom

An orally active partner is an exclusively receptive partner in oral sex, providing the penetrative partner with unreciprocated fellatio. (blowjobs)

###  Versatile

Versatile or switch refers to a person who enjoys both topping and bottoming, or being dominant and submissive, and may alternate between the two in sexual situations. (not all in one session tho)

##  Sex

Hurray you have made it this far , now we are going to dive (ha!) into the actual purpose of this Description.

###  The importance of lube

Personal lubricants (colloquially termed lube) are specialized lubricants to reduce friction to or between the penis and anus or other body parts it is applied to sex toys to reduce friction or to ease penetration. Anal sex generally requires a more generous application of lubricant since the anus does not have natural lubrication sufficient for most sexual activity. Never try penetrative sex without lube, it increases the chance of injuries which are not to be mentioned. Without lube, the friction will be dry and it will be sensitive for hours. Always use lube.

###  Oral & Rimming

Oral sex, sometimes referred to as oral intercourse, is sexual activity involving the stimulation of the genitalia of a person by another person using the mouth (including the lips, tongue, or teeth) and the throat. Blowjobs are also called fellatio, rimming, also called Anilingus is oral stimulation of the anus.  
Important facts from an expert (Tuva):

“Make sure to use a lot of saliva and tongue, due to friction, since you will not be able to use lube. Deepthroating, taking the penis too far into the back of the throat which can cause choking and other discomforts and is therefore not a requirement for successful fellatio. Usually, you keep the rhythm of the mouth and hand moving up and down the same, stimulation of the testicles can also be very pleasurable. Don’t let the teeth scratch since that can be quite painful, as you can imagine. Another recommendation is to not stop the administration even when the other has orgasmed, this can appa rently awaken a torturous pleasure.”

###  Handjobs

A handjob is a sex act which can be performed as foreplay, that involves the manual stimulation of a man's penis or scrotum by another person to induce an erection for sexual pleasure, sexual arousal and sometimes resulting in orgasm and ejaculation. A handjob can be sexually arousing for both participants and may be an erotic and physically intimate act of its own. A person may give their partner a handjob so as not to engage in penetrative sexual activity which is generally more intimate. Again it is important to use lube (I cannot stress this enough) and to take it carefully, communication is important.

The Expert:

“Don’t just go up and down for dear life, do a little twisting motion.”

###  Fingering

Fingering is typically the use of fingers or hands to sexually stimulate the anus (in case of straight sex this may include the clitoris as well as the vulva). Some people prefer to simply stimulate the outer ring of the anus, while others will follow this by inserting one or more fingers, don’t forget the lube. Anal fingering is also an effective way of stimulating the prostate in males, and thus may bring the receiver to orgasm. Another important function for this particular sex act is that it warms up and relaxes the participant enough to be able to enjoy penetrative sex. This is a  must, not a side-notion.

###  Penetrative

Sexual penetration is the insertion of a body part or other object into a body orifice, such as the anus or mouth, as part of human sexual activity. Fingering is an important step to be able to acquire this without pain and/or injury. The top lubes himself or lets himself get lubed up (pardon my slang) and carefully, carefully slides in. Anal sex can be a very extraordinary feeling especially for people who have not experienced/practised it before. The top should always check in with their bottom to see if they are okay. Patience is a virtue. After a while, the top can start moving and the speed, rhythm and roughness is something that is a personal preference and should be communicated about.

###  Orgasms

Orgasm (also sexual climax) is the sudden discharge of accumulated sexual excitement during the sexual response cycle, resulting in rhythmic muscular contractions in the pelvic region characterized by sexual pleasure this is often accompanied by ejaculation. They can be achieved through both penile, oral or  anal stimulation.

Orgasms are controlled by the  involuntary or autonomic nervous system. They are often associated with other involuntary actions, including muscular spasms in multiple areas of the body, a general euphoric sensation and, frequently, body movements and vocalizations (moaning if you will). The length of a man's orgasm has been estimated at 10–15 seconds on average.

The period after orgasm (known as the refractory period) is often a relaxing experience, this period is not recommended to continue any administrations in. It often causes overstimulation, unless that is something you are into. Refractory periods can last from 15 minutes up to an hour and depends on the age of the person as well as their physical health.

###  Positions

A sex position is a position of the body that people use for sexual intercourse or other sexual activities. A few examples:

Doggy style penetration maximizes the depth of penetration and this increases the chances of stimulating the prostate. The penetrating partner controls the thrusting rhythm. A variation is the leapfrog position, in which the receiving partner angles their torso downward. The receiving partner may also lie flat and face down, with the penetrating partner straddling their thighs.

In the missionary position, to achieve optimal alignment, the receiving partner's legs should be in the air with the knees drawn towards their chest. Some sort of support (such as a pillow) under the receiving partner's hips can also be useful. The penetrating partner positions themselves between the receiving partner's legs and he controls the thrusting rhythm. This position is often cited as good for beginners because it allows them to relax more fully than is usual in the doggy style position.

The receiving partner can also be the one on top in some sense. By sitting on the penetrating partner’s lap, the bottom is in full control of the speed and thrusting rhythm.

###  Aftercare

Aftercare is an important part after sex where both participants clean up so to avoid unpleasant smells, stickiness and the like. Afterwards, there may be some closeness between both to strengthen the bond and communicate. (Unless it is a one night stand that is).

“but if you leave it (the lube) in, imagine how easy it would be to take a shit after” - Rohan 

##  Extras

To make things more exciting, and complicated, there are certain additions to ‘spice things up’. Vanilla sex is used to describe the “conventional” type of sex without kinks or fetishes involved. One type of non-vanilla sex is BDSM which is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics

###  Kinks & fetishes

In human sexuality, kinkiness is the use of non-conventional sexual practices, concepts or fantasies. Although non-conventional can be taken relatively since some of the most common practices are listed below. The keywords are Safe, Sane and Consensual.

####  Sado-/maschocism

Sadomasochism is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the recipient or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving and receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity.

####  Brat & tamer

Brats are, in essence, naughty bottoms. They find disobedience a form of playfulness rather than letting their top or brat-tamer down and require a compatible top who will not only teach them a lesson but also accept that any number of lessons might still not necessarily change this behaviour.

####  Safewords

A safeword is a code word, series of code words or other signal used by a person to communicate their physical or emotional state, typically when approaching, or crossing, physical, emotional, or moral boundaries. They can be anything from Lemonpie to Carrot and it is important for both participants to listen and immediately stop all actions. 

###  Toys

A sex toy is an object or device that is primarily used to facilitate human sexual pleasure, such as a dildo or vibrator. Many popular sex toys are designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. Some toys that are often used for anal stimulation are:

  * Butt plugs which are often shorter dildos intended for anal insertion. They tend to have a flared base to prevent the device from becoming sucked into the rectum.
  * Prostate massagers are devices designed to stimulate a man's prostate for health and pleasure.
  * Cock rings prolong male erection by holding blood inside the penis. A man may wear a cock-ring to combat erectile difficulties, or for the sensation of tightness and engorgement that wearing one provides



Cleaning sex toys is also very important for sexual health and sex toy safety. Cleaning them will avoid the potential of bacterial infection or transmission of STIs (if shared). They should also use appropriate lubricants; silicone lube will break down silicone toys, and oil-based lubes will break down latex condoms. 

###  Subspace

Typically described as a feeling of floating or flying, a subspace is the ultimate goal for a submissive. To some, it is like an out-of-body experience and depending on the person, getting into a subspace won’t take much pain or physical stimulation, while it may take others much longer. 

###  Masturbation

Masturbation is the sexual stimulation of one's own genitals for sexual arousal or other sexual pleasure, usually to the point of orgasm. The stimulation may involve hands, fingers, everyday objects, sex toys such as vibrators, or combinations of these. Mutual masturbation is masturbation with a sexual partner and may include manual stimulation of a partner's genitals (fingering or a handjob), or be used as a form of non-penetrative sex.

### 

### 

Sources:

My own info gathered over the years

Tuva (the expert) 

Wikipedia

Many other sites


End file.
